Marketing:Firefox Materials
Spreading Firefox will be achieved with this page. You wanna help? For information on what this is about, read Help organize firefox resources (wallpapers, banners, etc.). You should also check out the new static version of this page which will not be replacing, only supplementing, this wiki. PLEASE use the discussion page for discussion, NOT here. Image Materials One might want to check out the Image Galleries of SpreadFirefox first. Wallpaper On SpreadFirefox.com * Firefox and Sunbird wallpapers MarkCarson * Firefox Wallpaper by CypherXero * Firefox Wallpapers (Firefox... IN SPACE!) by asa :(link in original post is dead, however you can find this wallpaper here) * A Firefox Wallpaper by DXL (SVGA only) * Spread Firefox with Firefox / Thunderbird-tan / ko by minghong * More Firefox Wallpaper by wrprice * Yet Another Wallpaper by wrprice * As promised... wallpaper by DarrenJAdams * The Web Will Never Be The Same by kapowaz * Another Wallpaper by Dracos * Anime Style Wallpaper by SaidinUnleashed * Mozilla family crest Wallpapers by tekjock * Firefox Roaming on XP Desktop by Mambo Spread Firefox * My Wallpapers and Banners (MS Paint style) by betbest1 * New Wallpaper by nikosai * One More Wallpaper by Dolfint * My Firefox Spreading Wallpaper by ayhaadam * November 9 Wallpaper by Dracos * Firefox wallpaper by Justin Palmer (Old Timey style, 1280x960) * Firefox-ko Wallpaper by rerofumi * Firefox Christmas Wallpaper http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/7520 http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/8533 by sonickydon * Funny Wallpaper (direct-link) by lightdarkness * GetFirefox wallpaper http://www.deviantart.com/view/11390795/ http://www.deviantart.com/view/11390823/ by Jeex * Firefox Wallpapers by Icefox « Table of contents Elsewhere * TakeBackTheWeb.org *: 1152x864 version by praseodymium * Digital Media Minute New Firefox Wallpaper * gemal.dk - Firefox Wallpaper * LouCypher's Gallery at devianART.com * Firefox Wallpapers at rakaz.nl (SFX) * Halloween themed wallpaper by Aphotic 13 * Firefox Wallpapers by sonickydon * More Wallpapers at rakaz.nl (SFX) * Firefox wallpapers by maverick3x6 at deviantArt: :Fox 1 Fox 2 Fox 3 Fox 4 * Firefox Wallpaper - collection of Firefox wallpapers found in internet * FireFox Desktop Screens at leelarson.net (SFX) « Table of contents Buddy Icons/Avatars * Avatar gallery by rakaz (SFX) * Firefox Button/Avatar Images zcorpan « Table of contents Ad Banners/Buttons * Mozilla.org - Buttons * SpreadFirefox.com - Affiliates buttons * Get Firefox buttons by rakaz * Get Firefox buttons by koregraphik.com * Gamers/1337 Get Firefox Buttons by LouCypher * Anime Style Firefox Buttons by Inugamix * SpreadFirefox Buttons by lachlanhunt * Get Firefox flash buttons by thed * "I♡Firefox" buttons by Pixelgraphix (SFX) * Firefox Animated Blend by shotmonkey * Firefox 1.0 countdown flash banner by vik407 * Firefox 1.0 Release Date Flash Countdown by paul4ta * 'The browser you can trust' button in Turkish * Firefox Flash by rstones12 * Get Firefox 1.0 by aim(sfx) * Firefox button to match Thunderbird by Steve * "Safer, Faster, Better" Banners by LouCypher :125x125 120x240 300x250 Blue 300x250 White 600x120 468x60 * Croatian language buttons & ads by CroKimba * 80x15 button by jaesun * Animated Sidebar by Godwyn.IV * Modified Buttons by kiswa « Table of contents Misc Images * SFX team logos by minghong * Uncle Sam recruiting poster by LouCypher * Fox Image by crabier * May the Fox be with you by LouCypher « Table of contents Anti-IE Gallery * The browser you can't trust button by bchacker * Cant Trust IE banner by betbest1 * Mozilla eating IE by Black Evil * Take back the web! by ExonianAssassin * Trash IE now! by external_flame@drupal.koepf.de (StopIE.com) * Dont tell (photo of Bill Gates holding Firefox flyer) by graphicsjunkie * Doh by hungryhyena * Doing the right thing by hungryhyena * R.I.P. by hungryhyena * Internet Explorer sangrando (in Spanish) by jobet * AncIEnt Technology by LouCypher * Anti-IE buttons (The browser you can't trust) by LouCypher * The browser you can trash by LouCypher * Epitaph by LouCypher * Take out the trash by mrdrewxp * Clean your computer by Snap * The browser, OBSOLETE button by ToxicWaste * The browser that SUX!!! button by ToxicWaste * Anti-IE logo by Underdog45 * Eating IE! by montagne.thomas * Rubbish IE by zanthalon * Microsoft concedes to Firefox! by 3z3k3l * Firefox Was Here by Dracos * Firefox ate by InterNetTourist (origin) * And Should I Stray - a comic by Tragic Lad (SFX) * Understanding Internet Explorer Security Settings - a one minute animation by John Haller (SFX) « Table of contents Text Materials E-mail Templates All the e-mail templates are available in the Standardized Letters category. Letters are usually available in 6 different languages. * Letters to School Network Administrators * Letters to Internet Cafés * Letters to Internet Service Providers * Letters to High School Newspapers * Letters to City Officials * Letters to Online Banking Services * Letters to RSS Feed Providers to provide auto detection. « Table of contents Printables * Firefox Press Quotes by Scott I. Remick * Firefox 5 Minute Challenge by lachlanhunt (SFX) * Flyers by lachlanhunt (files) * Flyer - Why should you switch? Direct PDF link by firefoxfan * Posters - privacy and security by CyberArmy * SFX - Firefox and Thunderbird Datasheets * A4 Poster JPG - 9th November Release by jatek * Firefox Flyer - Like 5 minute challange bt by aurellius * Various Firefox posters in Turkish by asteko * Italian Firefox flyer by laura * German Firefox Flyer by morito (direct link) * French Firefox Flyer - direct link by jcq * Standard Spread Firefox Flyer pdf by Chris Davis * Melting the IcE: Firefox Browser Heats Up Microsoft by BlindWolf8 * Flyer with Firefox features and logo by EPKPhoto « Table of contents Catchy Phrases and Quotes Key Messages * Rediscover The Web * The Browser You Can Trust said by press * press quotes (precursor to SFx press blog) * press quotes (SFx press blog) * Firefox Reviews - press quotes (small subset of SFx press blog) said by SFxers * Your Favorite Switch Quips * from raiph's Anti "switch campaign comment by mark :* Firefox - Have You tried it yet? :* Try Firefox :* Try Something Different :* Firefox - Give it a go « Table of contents said by MozillaZine KBers Link to a quote's origin if it's elsewhere, but don't list a quote's author here. Please vote by editing this page and incrementing by one the number alongside a given quote. (Apend 'votes:1' if there isn't already a votes: entry.) No matter how cool you think a given quote is, you are a pathetic ass if you vote for your own, or increment a quote twice. The history tab will reveal cheaters, so don't cheat. Sort quotes into vote order. Firefox * The qu_ck brown fox jumps over th_ lazy dog - origin votes:3 * How the web was won -- back - origin votes:1 * don't worry, browse happy - origin votes:1 * Firefox. The red pill. - origin votes:1 * Because it's your web * Firefox, Just Get it! * Use the Fox, Luke! - (origin) * a blue 'e' is a wannabe (only for aussies) - origin * blue e = e blue - origin * F comes after E - origin * I like change... I LOVE firefox * Why risk the blue e when Firefox is free? - origin * Firefox - the real Internet "explorer" * Because Browsing Matters * Anti-webotic * Spread Firefox, not a virus * Go, Online (Or "Go Online") * Its all about Choice * The internet done right. * The internet 2.0 just a download away. * The web just got better. * Hotter than a fox in a forest fire :(I just heard this tonight, 1am gmt 29/11/2004, in a uk channel 5 transmission of abc's nfl coverage, said by a commentator describing peyton manning who has gotten an amazing 24 TD throws in 5 games, with 6 TDs in his latest game :) * The Web We Won - origin * Got spyware? Get Firefox! origin * The web the way it should be origin Foundation * Open your eyes - origin « Table of contents Other Materials Screensavers * Rolling Firefox Screensaver by 15n41n1 (SFX) * Get Firefox Screensaver by Digital Media Minute * A Firefox screensaver... by TheRingPower * Firefox Screensaver by thed « Table of contents Customize Firefox * Firefox Customization Kit - by Ziggy * Mass Deployment of Firefox - by tvdboon (FFDeploy) * Portable Firefox - by CritterNYC (johnhaller.com mozdev.org) « Table of contents Games * QNetWalk Firefoxed by habana * Counterstrike:Source Spraytag by Tommi « Table of contents SFX Members' Projects These are the list of projects run and maintained by SFX members to promote Firefox. Firefox Materials and Standardized Letters are only two of them. You can help them as well as help Firefox Materials. The GMail Project * Maintained by Robin Monks * SFX Post: http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/412 * Website: http://moznews.sourceforge.net/gmail * Status: active Press Blog * Maintained by raiph * SFX Post: http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/4813 * Status: discontinued? The Rag Tag system * Maintained by raiph * SFX Post: http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/10651 * Status: active SFX DC Projects * Maintained by minghong * Website: http://moznews.sourceforge.net/cp/?do=friends * Status: active Mosaic Image * Maintained by ivanii * SFX Post: http://www.spreadfirefox.com/?q=node/view/9711 * Status: active « Table of contents Syndicate FoxMat # Images ## Wallpapers ### on SpreadFirefox.com ### Elsewhere ## Buddy Icons/Avatars ## Ad Banners/Buttons ## Misc Images ## Anti-IE Gallery # Text ## E-mail Templates ## Printables # Misc Materials ## Screensavers ## Customize Firefox ## Games « Table of contents Links * Hi-Res/Vector Firefox Logos (RGB & CMYK) * Wallpaper Links across SFX and the Web * Compilation of Firefox Promotional Materials * Promotional Eye Candy * Japanese MANGA works by rerofumi « Table of contents External Links * Firefox Home * Spread Firefox! * Switch to Firefox * Defending The Fox * SFX GMail Project * mozparty2 * CyberCat's Firefox Promotional Site * OS-tan * Firefox Pictures * Firefox & Thunderbird - MANGA (ANIME) * http://ffpic.freezee.org/ - FireFox Pictures * Firefox in the news « Table of contents Category:Mozilla Materials